This invention relates to quick connect assemblies including quick connector fittings which quickly and releasably connect to a well casing for providing an interface for attaching well related equipment such as blowout preventors to the casing.
Fittings, such as drilling flanges, are currently used to provide an interface to well casings for mounting various equipment such as blowout preventors. A conventional fitting, such as a drilling flange, is threaded onto the casing until a shoulder within the drilling flange makes contact with the casing mouth. An elastomeric O-ring seals the drilling flange/casing interface. Once such a drilling flange is mounted on a casing, it is difficult to remove. Consequently, in many instances, the drilling flange remains permanently on the casing. As a result, on the field where multiple drilling operations may be going on at once, a separate drilling flange is required for each casing. This can be expensive.
Another problem with these flanges is that their orientation with respect to the casing cannot be accurately predetermined. The orientation depends on how tight the flange is threaded on the casing. This shortcoming poses a problem in situations where the equipment to be attached requires a specific orientation relative to the casing.
As such, a quick connect assembly is needed which provides for the easy installation and removal of a quick connector fitting so as to allow the fitting to be used on multiple casings in the field and which allows the fitting to be oriented to any desired position relative to the casing.